


Amidst Ourselves

by WavesOnTheHorizon



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOnTheHorizon/pseuds/WavesOnTheHorizon
Summary: I'm just trying stuff out on an old fanfic I wrote to figure out how writing on here works for the future. It's Among Us from an Imposters POV
Kudos: 2





	Amidst Ourselves

Red spills down the drain, mixing with the water below. A glance at the mirror confirmed his suspicions, the horrific sight greeting him like a blanket; the weight familiar and comforting. He sighs, using the clean water flowing from the faucet to clean the blood from his suit before it could set. The steady drip of the faucet helped him cling to the last bit of resolve he had; his subconscious grabbing onto it like a lifeline. He sighs again, maybe if he sighs enough the weight in his chest will leave with his breath. But alas, that isn’t his luck.

He checks both sides of the abandoned hallway before making his escape, one thought on his mind: blend in. He puts on his false charm as he approaches his friends, the ones he has grown so close to during their mission. Too bad friendship meant so little in the scope of things. His closest friend smiles upon seeing him.

“You’re finally back. We were wondering where you were, you haven’t been slacking off, have you?” The girl smirked playfully, happy to see him. Idiot.

“I’m fine Ellie, but that’s for your _evident_ concern. I had to use the restroom, if it matters.” He said, smiling back at the girl- Ellie. They had bonded in the past months, both having similar senses of humor and drive. They got along well, better than most of the teammates did with him. They continued to walk to the Administration room, his demeanor was a carefully constructed carefree expression, that is, until they entered the room.

“Oh my god-” Ellie screams, face paling as she looks at anything but the corpse of their fellow teammate bleeding out on the floor. He sighed, pulling Ellie closer in an attempt to shield her from the absolute hell that was the body. The man looked grimly at her, face just as horrified as hers.

“We need to go.” he says, dragging his friend to the cafeteria, intending to call a meeting. Inevitably, everyone shows up, confusion written on their faces; all except one. He gestured to himself and Ellie, “We found Jason. Dead.” The silence that followed his declaration is deafening, everyone’s shock palpable.

“But...but we just saw him-” the youngest of them, Madison, said; cutting himself off in his desperate attempt to make sense of this situation.

“Was it…” _suicide_. It’s the question that was on all their minds; all but two.

“Unless you think a man can stab himself multiple times cleanly in the upper back, it’s highly unlikely.” Ellie piped in, blunt as ever. He nodded, agreeing with his friend; He knew it wasn’t.

“So then whoever is here, is still here.” The captain's voice rang out, silencing and focusing the team's nervous energy. Everyone spares glances at each other, terrified of the implications of the captains words and what it means for the team.

“Wait a minute,” the second in command, Bruce, broke through the growing panic. “So you mean to tell us that one of us is, what, an imposter? A _murderer_?!” He glanced around the table, eyes falling on Ellie and Him. “You two, how did you know where the body was?”

Ellie scoffs, clearly still shaken up. “Oh please, we were going to admin to clock in. We happened to find Jason by accident, you sure you didn’t hear my screams?” She queried a brow at Bruce, suspicion and her accusation hanging in the air.

“You littl-” “ _ **Enough.**_ ” The Captain's voice boomed, silencing everyone once again. “We cannot lose our heads, and I will _not_ tolerate infighting.” He glares daggers at Ellie and Bruce, who both look guilty. Ellie’s the first to speak.

“You’re right, my apologies Sir. I’m just on edge.” She admits, scooting closer to her closest friend's side. The Captain sighs, relaxing his shoulders as his eyes harden.

“Everyone be on your guard, but do _not_ accuse without any evidence. This is dangerous. Continue to do your assignments and we will meet up again. Stay in groups and stay alert, understood?” A chorus of “yes Sirs” can be heard before everyone disperses before the meeting; most in pairs, some braving their assignments alone. Ellie and her friend continue doing tasks, all while more and more bodies continue to pile up. He would slip away every now and then, but always find his way back to Ellie. Until there were three. Ellie was in hysterics, unable to stop the panic from creeping in her veins and clouding her judgment.

“It’s just us left. So which one of you is doing this?!” The Captain has never been this frantic, his fear clouding his usually stoic resolve. “We need to figure this out *now*, or it will be too late for any of us.”

“....I’ve been with Avery this whole time, Sir. The only suspicious one here is you.” The look of outrage on The Captains face a look of horror and blasphemy.

“How *dare* you, you know I’d *die* for this team...or what’s left of it.” He sighs, looking at his last two crewmates. Neither cracked in their resolve and The Captain sighed, laughing a hollow laugh. “So this is it huh? You guys gonna kill me?”

They looked at eachother then back to The Captain, Ellie’s heart breaking. Avery knew what he had to do. “We’ll throw you out, if you make it front here it’s on you.”

The Captain protested the whole way, but this screams stopped as he was ejected into space, a sigh escaping Avery as Ellie sobbed. It took hours, but soon her sobs became silent and the tears ceased to flow. She looked up at him. “Avery...did we make the right choice?”

He sighed, in one quick movement slitting her throat. She choked, the look of shock and betrayal in her eyes haunting his deepest soul. “I think so, you did fantastic El. Thank you.” He smiled, watching as she struggled and eventually…..stopped.

**The Imposter Wins!**

Replay?  
Exit.

> **Replay?**  
Exit.


End file.
